


El sueño

by ShadowCeless



Series: Tales of Medicine [4]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Memories
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCeless/pseuds/ShadowCeless
Summary: Simplemetente se trata de un sueño que tuvo el medico, el cual no puedo explicar solo interpreten
Series: Tales of Medicine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285520





	El sueño

**Author's Note:**

> Ya saben lo que ocurre acá, saben que deben hacer  
> (Aunque recomiendo que si son nuevos lean desde la parte 1 en adelante)

_"Los sueños pueden llegar a hacernos pensar "_

* * *

Despues de un día largo, el Blu Medic quiere descansar, pero decide que lo mejor sería hacerlo en la habitación donde descarga sus nervios, él se mete ahi, tira la almohada que trajo al colchon y se tira envuelto en el tapado, despues de media hora se duerme... 

> _En el sueño, él esta en un laberinto, va corriendo a cada tanto para encontrar el centro de el, cada vez que encuentra un camino sin salida se frustra y da la vuelta, encuentra como 29 caminos sin salida, todos guiados por caminos distintos, cuando llega al Ultimo, no aguanta más y decide correr y romper los arbustos, despues de un rato llega al centro y se pega una no grata sorpresa, el centro esta lleno de una materia oscura esa cosa al detectar al medic, se le acerca violentamente, como si se tratará de una bestia salvaje, él corre para evadirla pero no puede hacerlo, y lo agarra, lo absorbe, se le mete en el cuerpo y desaparece de la superficie, ahora esta dentro de él, lo tira al suelo, y le cambia la mirada, de una mirada confiada, a una más temerosa, sin vida, sin confianza en si mismo, cuando se levanta a buscar la salida, va con la cabeza para abajo, pasos lentos, porque tiene miedo de ir rapido y tropezar mal como lo que acaba de hacer, cuando llega a una laguna, mira con temor su reflejo, y ve una mano que lo agarra, y lo arrastra por adentro del lago quitandole la sustancia negra en el proceso, él sale del otro lado, sale de la laguna, toze por el ahogamiento que tuvo, respira buscando aire mientras que hace eso siente un par de manos que le ayudan, despues de darse la vuelta ve a unos cuantos amigos que le ayudaron a no caerse en ningun momento, agradecido le da un abrazo grupal a los que ve, cuenta todo lo que le paso, lo que siente, y también escucha lo que le dicen, cuando cae la noche en ese nuevo ambiente todos exitienden sus alas y se van volando, uno de ellos invita al BLU Medic a ir con ellos, él cuando saca sus alas, ve que salen con manchas, él solo puede volar un poco más bajito, mientras que el resto llega al espacio, él solo llega hasta superar las nubes, por más que intente subir donde estan sus compañeros le cuesta y en un momento el mismo espacio, lo tira de nuevo a la tierra, pero lo sigue intentando, y cada intento le permite estar más tiempo con sus amigos, con aquellos que quiere, pero al mismo tiempo debería pasar tiempo en el limite impuesto por la falta de pureza en las alas, ya que para tenerlas puras debe superar aquello que evita que se quede en el espacio..._

El medic se levanta, abre la puerta y ve que es el amanecer, sale, cierra la puerta y va a ver el amanecer mientras piensa en lo que acababa de soñar _"-¿A qué se refiere mi sueño con eso que queria decirme?"_ eso lo deja pensativo, mientras que ve el amanecer acercarse, serenamente, mientras que se va haciendo de día, eso lo relaja mucho, despues de un tiempo va a la cocina a buscarse algo de comer _"-Hoy es un nuevo día, es hora de que coma algo y me preparé para este día"_

**Author's Note:**

> Para aclarar, lo de las alas no es cuestion de racismo, es una metafora diferente.  
> Evitemos puteadas


End file.
